


you’ll never be alone (i'll be with you from dusk till dawn)

by iwannacookie



Series: crumbles by cookie [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, and holding hands, and watching the sunset, just them cuddling, no beta we die like men, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannacookie/pseuds/iwannacookie
Summary: The orange-pink streaks of the sky slowly began to morph into purples and blues, and Ladybug felt a chill take hold of her. Just as she crossed her arms over her chest, trying to conserve body heat, a sudden warmth fell on her shoulders, and a weight pressed in at her side.Chat Noir.He was always there, always caring, always loving, never asking for anything in return, even though he deserved the world....soft ladynoir cuddles!!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: crumbles by cookie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185287
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	you’ll never be alone (i'll be with you from dusk till dawn)

Ladybug sighed, sitting on the uppermost platform of the Eiffel Tower, watching the hustle and bustle of the city unfold below, the rays of the setting sun caressing her cheeks.

Sometimes, this was her favourite time of day. The smooth transition from the bright energy of daylight to the calm stillness of twilight hours, the illuminating sun setting behind her, while the more understated moon rises in its wake, push and pull, yin and yang, opposites existing in a single instant, a single state of wonder.

_Just like Ladybug and Chat Noir_ , a part of her brain supplied, and Ladybug couldn’t disagree. 

_Just like you and me_.

As if he knew her thoughts were of him, she heard the telling thump of her partner’s landing. Turning to face him, looking into his eyes, his caring, kind, infallible eyes, she felt a wave of serenity wash over her. He could always do that, her kitty, he could always make her feel safe and loved.

The orange-pink streaks of the sky slowly began to morph into purples and blues, and Ladybug felt a chill take hold of her. Just as she crossed her arms over her chest, trying to conserve body heat, a sudden warmth fell on her shoulders, and a weight pressed in at her side.   
  
_Chat Noir_. He was always there, always caring, always loving, never asking for anything in return, even though he deserved the world.

Facing her right, his face almost touching hers, the warmth of their breaths intertwining in the rapidly cooling air, she leaned in and pressed the gentlest of kisses to his cheek, pulling away before he even registered what had happened.

_Thank you,_ she thought, leaning even further towards him, her head leaning on his shoulder, fitting perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle, _thank you for always being there for me, even if I never asked you to be_.

A beautiful sound, humming, it seemed like, filled the air, and Ladybug found herself softly joining in, her head imperceptibly rocking, the beat lulling her into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Birds chirped, cars roared, rivers flowed, and Ladybug woke up, the sun ever so beautiful, bright and welcoming in its light.

Their blanket lay discarded behind her, forgotten as the night wore on, and she could hear the soft snoring of her partner beside her come to a stop.  
  
  


“Good morning, Milady,” he sluggishly called, the drowsiness of sleep leaving him with the morning light.

“Good morning, Kitty” she replied, looking at him through strands of hair that had come loose from her pigtails overnight.

Feeling his palm in hers, the two having connected at some point in their sleep, Ladybug knew she was going to like this new day, regardless of any curveballs it throws at her.

_With you by my side, every day will be miraculous_. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't concentrate on my homework, so this was born ahaha
> 
> more like this to come!! writing short pieces like this is actually really fun :D
> 
> also if you want to join a wonderful community centred around all things miraculous ladybug, feel free to join the [miraculous fanworks discord server](http://discord.gg/mlfanworks)!


End file.
